


Потребление

by Regis, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vore, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Ворофилия, Инцест, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, каннибализм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Локи ест Тора. В прямом смысле слова. С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Потребление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consumption](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763503) by Happybbunny. 



Птицы весело щебетали над головой Тора, полулежавшего у подножия иссохшего дуба. Солнечный свет, пробиваясь сквозь паутину листьев, золотыми всполохами ложился на поле. Стоял чудесный летний полдень. 

Но Тор не обращал никакого внимания ни на пение птиц, ни на пейзаж вокруг. Он видел только своего спутника. Тот сидел лицом к Тору, удобно устроившись между его ног, и ел. 

— Нравится? — спросил Тор, глядя, как Локи тянет в рот особенно сочный кусочек.

— М-м-м, наверное, да, — отозвался тот, тщательно облизывая пальцы дочиста. 

Тор завороженно наблюдал, как Локи наслаждается едой. Тор любил видеть младшего брата таким — довольным и умиротворенным. Ему нравилось, когда Локи ел досыта. 

Однако Локи еще не насытился и, наклонившись, потянулся за добавкой. Он тихо мурлыкал себе под нос, запуская пальцы во внутренности Тора и выкручивая их. Его взгляд был полон любви — в последнее время Тор боялся, что больше никогда не увидит на лице брата подобного выражения. 

Тор был рад, что предложил это. Поначалу Локи был потрясен и даже задет тем, что Тор считал его способным на такое. Потом колебался. Но постепенно понял, что Тору это необходимо — тот хотел всегда быть с Локи. Хотел отдать Локи свою силу, тем самым доказав, что младший брат всегда мог на нее рассчитывать. И Тор прекрасно знал, что Локи это тоже нужно — непоколебимая уверенность в том, что старший брат любит его и никогда не покинет. 

Ради счастья любимого брата Тор отдал бы все.

Он ахнул, ощутив, как Локи движется внутри него. Тот сжал кулаки и начал медленно вытягивать наружу кишки Тора. Они пульсировали в его захвате, извиваясь на запястьях словно змеи. 

Локи ласково потерся щекой о кишки, а потом лизнул их на пробу острым языком. Тор застонал от удовольствия, глядя на игривого, словно котенок, брата. 

— Тебе хорошо со мной, Тор? — поинтересовался Локи, одарив брата лукавой улыбкой. 

— Да-а-а, — выдохнул Тор, блаженно улыбаясь в ответ. Дыхание его участилось и стало прерывистым, тело лихорадило. Казалось, лишь холодные ладони Локи удерживают его от возгорания — хотя те же умелые руки одновременно разжигали в нем пламя совсем иного толка. Он лежал перед Локи раскрытым, демонстрируя ему все свои тайные, сокровенные места, не предназначенные для чужих глаз. 

Локи всегда любил тайны.

Тут Локи вгрызся в него всерьез, и нервы Тора запели. Когда он начал кашлять и захлебываться собственной кровью, Локи нежно вытер уголок его рта пальцем и поднес его к своему рту, чтобы вылизать дочиста, прежде чем вернуться к трапезе. 

Корни дерева впивались в спину Тора, не сводившего с брата затуманенного взгляда. Тор протянул к нему ослабевшую руку и устроил ее на бедре Локи, чтобы лучше чувствовать его присутствие. 

Спустя какое-то время Локи остановился и выпустил из рук оставшиеся кишки — те скользнули обратно в Тора с жутким и соблазнительным хлюпаньем. Чувства Тора постепенно возвращались к нему. Он с умилением отметил, что Локи лег рядом, положив голову ему на грудь. Тор попытался было обнять брата слабыми руками, когда тот поднес к его губам кусочек плоти. 

— Ты так хорош на вкус, брат. Давай, попробуй сам, — предложил он, озорно улыбнувшись. Тору не слишком хотелось есть самого себя, но он подчинился, чтобы только увидеть искорки веселья в глазах Локи. 

Сознание Тора затуманивалось все больше, пока он лежал в быстро растекавшейся луже крови, которая раскинулась под ним, словно плащ. Но он изо всех сил старался сосредоточить слабеющее внимание на том, что говорил Локи. Брат терпеть не мог, когда его игнорировали, и Тору не хотелось портить счастливые мгновения, проведенные вместе. 

Тор, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы вырваться из ловушки ледяного взгляда Локи и отвести глаза в сторону. Он слушал, словно зачарованный.

— Я отделаю трон твоими костями, чтобы восседать на тебе, — низким голосом нашептывал Локи. — Я буду сидеть на троне обнаженным, чтобы чувствовать тебя всем телом, брат. 

Локи нежно погладил какой-то окровавленный орган, который Тор был уже не в состоянии идентифицировать — его сознание быстро угасало. 

— Но твой череп... твой череп я всегда буду носить с собой и вечно буду делиться с тобой своими историями и секретами, — с обманчиво нежной улыбкой тихо пообещал Локи. Эта улыбка мгновенно стала хищной, когда он наклонился и снова вонзил зубы в Тора.

Все поплыло у Тора перед глазами, он увидел, как вспыхивают и гаснут звезды, оставляя его в кромешной тьме. Но, когда он моргнул, его мир на мгновенье вновь наполнился Локи.

На протяжении веков многие пытались разлучить братьев. Теперь это стало невозможным.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Тег "смерть основного персонажа" не проставлен, потому что у меня нет абсолютной уверенности в том, что Тор в конце фика умер. Может, он просто потерял сознание, а потом придет в себя и поправится. И Тор с Локи будут счастливо жить дальше, а мысль о том, что часть Тора всегда теперь с Локи, будет греть их души. Кто знает...


End file.
